Roses and Romance
by InsaneAniMae
Summary: LiveCasterShipping! Mei receives flowers and a note from Curtis/Christoph. Her first date? How exciting and nerve-racking. Roses and Romance are in the air.


**InsaneAniMae: Urg, I know this is horrible but it seemed like a good idea at the time :U This has two parts, the next part you can probably guess what it will be about once you've read this. So yup!**

* * *

Her fair ivory skin brushed against the bouquet of roses, her nose pressed on the soft petal. Mei inhaled their sweet scent as heat flooded onto her cheeks. She could easily guess who gave her the beautiful flowers.

Her mother was watching her curiously, a mischievous smile appearing on her face when she saw the blush. "You sure those aren't for me? There was a cute guy a market the other day. He was sure following me closely." She asked teasingly to her daughter.

"Unless your name went from Emiko to Mei, I think they're meant for me." Mei replied with an embarrassed smile. "I thought you didn't care for roses much."

Emiko lifted her daughter's face up with two fingers. "No, roses are very beautiful and full of deep meaning. Not to mention they've got their wild side." she eyed the thorns poking through the plastic. "When you were born I was dead set on naming you Rosa but your father liked the name Mei. Then your grandparents liked Mei, so I was out voted."

"Big time I'd say. Grammie is pretty viscious when it comes to people disagreeing with her. Arceus knows how Papa survives being married to her." Mei laughed happily. She fiddled with the flowers and set them on a counter. She filled up a vase and carefully put the roses in it.

Dear Mei,  
I was hoping you'd like to meet me at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. I have something special planned! I hope you can make it there tomorrow at noon. If not give me a call and we can reschedule. Hope to see you soon!  
❤ Curtis

Mei stared at the note a while biting her bottom lip nervously. It sounded like Curtis wanted a date of some kind. The thought of that startled her a bit. He was always a bit a flirt and she guessed maybe that was his personality. But he seemed too sweet to be a playboy. She couldn't think of him that way anyhow. She liked Curtis way too much.

She also had a few suspicious about him. While he was honest about most things there was the nagging feeling he hadn't been completely honest about his identity. One time on the Xtransceiver a figure that looked very much like the celebrity idol Christoph answered. She hadn't been so naive to forget that.

At that moment she was most concerned about what to wear. She never was so concerned about it before then. She only just realised her mother had been standing over her shoulder. Emiko shot her a look that said all heck was approaching.

"Who's Curtis!?"

"He's a really nice guy I met. He's my age, a little taller, and has . We started talking after I found his Xtransceiver on the ground at Nimbasa City." Mei explained. How they met was pure luck on both their parts.

"What does he look like?"

"Messy green hair, mossy green eyes, nice skin, a bit taller than myself, and very cute." She said a bit dreamily.

"Pretty sure you mean dreamy green eyes, eh? Well you need something cute wear." She tsked. "It only happens once, your first date. I don't even know this boy but for some reason I have a very good feeling. Grocery shopping needs to be done anyways, so we can find you something pretty along the way."

-

"Wow, very pretty!" Anna touched the dress Mei and Emiko bought. It might be odd to have a ten year old sitting on your lap but neither minded. Anna, Hugh, and their parents had been previously invited to dinner. "You know Hugh might be jealous, especially if he saw you in this dress."

"Huh?"

"Mei..." Anna shook her head. "Okay, forget I said anything. Hugh will get mad. What's Curtis like anyways? And how did you meet him?"

Mei's face burned a little. "Well, he's very sweet, cute, and extremely dorky. Especially when he flirts, it's really cute... And dorky. I found his Xtransceiver on the ground one day and it freaked me out when someone called it. At first it was only his voice I heard so I wasn't sure who he was exactly. So every couple days I'd get a phone call from him and he asked me questions. I think after about ten calls or so he asked to meet me at Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, I pretty sure both of us were surprised to find that we were about the same age. He asked me to ride with him and it was really fun.

"He asked me to call him whenever I had the chance. Actually I think he said if his name was on the screen call him right away." Mei looked thoughtful. "We never really had many long conversations, Curtis always seems busy. I'm so glad he invited me to spend some time together." Her face was a deep red by then.

"Aww, look at your face! It's all red and your eyes have this dreamy look to them! I hope he's worth it Mei." Anna wrapped her arms around the older girl. "You really deserve someone that's good for you."

"Wha? I don't deserve much of anyone but thank you for saying that kid." Mei hugged the girl. "Ya know for someone six years younger, you're pretty interested in my love life. Aren't you a bit young for that?"

Anna shook her head. "A lot of girls in my class have boyfriends. Plus I kind of like this guy.." She blushed.

"Really!? Tell me about him!" Mei gasped and pleaded.

-

"So you're changing at the Pokemon Center, right? Make sure you have your nice shoes with you. Here's some money for using a locker and getting something to eat. What are you doing with your hair?" Emiko fretted over her daughter.

"Mom! Take and deep breath and chill. I know what I'm doing you don't have to worry." Mei kissed her mother on the cheek. "I've been all over Unova, I'm pretty sure I can handle looking nice for a date." Maybe.

"Alright.. Be safe! If he does anything stupid or aggressive remember the self-defense! Kick him in the-"

"Mom!" She gave Emiko a look.

"Sorry! Shoo before you're late!"

Mei made a strange snorting noise and called out her Braviary. "Hey Freedom. We're heading to Nimbasa City." The bird Pokemon gave her a knowing look, making her blush a little. She climbed onto her Pokemon's back and held on tightly as the bird took off.

Fly never scared her but the ride was worrying her a little. She felt so nervous in the first place and this flight was bringing her closer and closer to Curtis. She closed her eyes a while, humming to herself. She opened them again once Freedom landed in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you Freedom!" She returned her Pokemon and walked inside. She was greeted by the nurses and Pokemon. With a smile on her face she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She dressed and undressed quickly, examining herself in the mirror.

The black dress fit nicely, not making her look too skinny or too fat. It had a mixture of red and pink roses. She managed to perfect her buns and clip a red Pokeball accessory in her hair. She hated make-up but attempted to put some red eye shadow on with a little mascara. When she was finally satisfied she shoved her old clothes in her bag and left the bathroom.

The lockers here were cheap and she shoved her bag into the locker and slammed it. It took her a few moments to realise she was still wearing her tennis shoes. She unlocked the locker and pulled out her nice dress shoes.

-

Mei yawned and sipped a warm cup of coffee she had bought. "Seriously, both my mother and I were rushing this morning, I got here at eleven. I wonder which one of us more excited." She fidgeted with the bracelet she was wearing. A single Pokeball dangled from it. It was just about noon and hopefully Curtis would be showing up soon.

"Uh hey, are you Mei?" A man's voice asked. He was about six foot and holding a note in his hand. "A colleague of mine wanted me to give this to you." He held out the note to her. "He said follow the directions on it and he'll see you later."

"Oh, thank you!" She had the note but the man already disappeared. She unfolded it, reading the message.

Dear Mei,

Sorry if this seems rather tedious. I was caught unprepared for something and I'm not quite ready yet. But I'm hoping by the time you find me everything will be perfect. So to be annoying you're going to have to find a couple things around the Ferris Wheel area. First hint! You found my Xtransceiver around somewhere, but where exactly?

~Curtis

Mei thought about it a moment. If she remembered correctly, she entered the park and turned right. It was by all the flowers and benches. She got up and made her way over to the spot. She sighed when she realised it probably wasn't going to be in plain sight. She checked under the benches and in the bushes nearby. Neither of those were it. She finally looked over at the big flower display. There was a pink string hanging from the flowers.

She walked over curiously and pulled the string. It took a long time but she eventually reached the end of the string. A note swung from it.

Dear Mei,

Hah! Thought you'd find it. You are really smart and all. Right, so anyways there's only a couple more places. We've never ridden the roller coaster, right? Maybe taking a ride today wouldn't be so bad..

~Curtis

Mei looked over to the building that held the roller coasters. She had been there once before to train. Holding the note walked over and entered the building. She figured at the other end of the building was where the next clue was. After a half hour of riding and trainers trying to challenge her, she finally got the note.

Mei, talk to Elesa!

~Curtis

She sighed at the brief note. That mess probably did by him some time. Thank goodness for her there was only one way to leave. She got in the last cart and felt the wind whipping through her hair.

When she finally got to Elesa's gym she was exhausted. Luckily Elesa was waiting for her.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you. You look completely worn out," Elesa looked amused. 'That boy has you running around, doesn't he? You look great by the way! You have model potential, have I ever told you that? If you're ever interested talk to me, it could be a lot of fun." She handed Mei a note. "He's really corny." With a laugh Elesa walked into her Gym.

Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know.  
-Shakespeare.

Turn around silly.

Mei turned around to see a green-haired boy. It was Curtis, she was sure, but she also knew it was Christoph.

Christoph held out his hand to her, the smile that made her heart throb on his face. "I think we want to hurry before people notice." His hair was sticking up like it did on TV and people were starting to notice.

Mei took his hand and the both ran off towards the Ferris Wheel. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


End file.
